


Punto de Inflexión

by winblack



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Other, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winblack/pseuds/winblack
Summary: Mantis no quería tocar a Tony, ella no se creía capaz de soportar tanto dolor.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Irondad Spiderson Marvel Oneshots





	1. Toska

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios en los que esta basado este escrito, le pertenecen a Marvel, y a sus respectivos creadores. La trama es de mi autoría.
> 
> Publicación Original: 10/06/2018

_______________________________

** Toska (тоска, ruso): **

_"En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos mórbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor. En su nivel más bajo, se reduce al hastío, al aburrimiento"._

Eugene Onegin, _A Novel in Verse_ _de Aleksandr Sergeevich Pushkin_   
(Traducciónde Vladmir Nabokov)

* * *

Se podría decir, que conocía el dolor.

El dolor culpable y desgastado por el tiempo que atormentaba a Quill por la muerte de su madre, también el enojado y frágil dolor de Drax por la masacre de su familia, del dolor retorcido y confuso que provocaba el odio en Gamora, y del dolor cegador producto de la ira que sentía Rocket por su propia creación.

Quizá Mantis conocía el dolor demasiado bien, para alguien que tuvo la suerte de no experimentar demasiado por su cuenta, al menos en comparación de otros.

Ella sabía que todos lo sentían. Y era difícil comparar quién _sentía más_ que otros, incluso imposible en algunos casos. Todo era dolor y dolor, pero diferente en cada caso. Ella sintió de muchas maneras, imposibles de cuantificar, era consciente de que el verdadero dolor, el que hace sufrir profundamente, tornaba serio y constante hasta al hombre irreflexivo; e incluso los pobres de espíritu se volvían más inteligentes después de un gran dolor. [1]

Todos lo experimentaban de manera distinta; sin embargo, en esa ecuación, el dolor era la constante, una parte de la vida, _una muy retorcida_ que se incrustaba en el alma para golpear con la diestra y quitar a siniestra.

Mientras el tiempo hacia su camino, ella aprendió a esperar esa sensación cuando tocaba a alguien, especialmente cuando eran guerreros. Ellos, los combatientes, los soldados en primera línea, lo sentían de una manera más inclemente que otros. Mantis sabía que eso era lo que los convertía en héroes, ellos forjaban su sufrimiento en otra cosa, algo acerca de una revolución interna, de un grito de batalla, supuso.

Tony Stark, por su parte, era un hombre que _vivía en una batalla_. Tenía la piel marcada por las cicatrices, los ojos cansados por los problemas y un pasado lúgubre, obra de la pérdida. Mantis solo sabía de él por lo que otros decían, pero, aun así, era suficiente como para crear una terrible tragedia en su cabeza. Era, para ella, la historia de un hombre cuya vida entera parecía estar definida por el suplicio, un sentir tan intenso y corrosivo, que se había hecho con su alma por completo.

Mantis no quería tocarlo, estaba aterrada de solo pensarlo. Tenía miedo de sentir tanto dolor, ella no se creía capaz de poder manejarlo.

Así que en el momento en que eso sucedió, ella dudó de sí misma.

 _Nada_.

No había nada. Ni dolor, ni ira, tampoco felicidad. Estaba vacío, sin emoción en absoluto. Simplemente nada. Mantis estaba al borde del pánico, dudando de su propia habilidad en un nivel que la llevo a tomarlo del brazo en un arrebato.

Y en él, no hubo ni siquiera un destello de confusión.

 _Estaba vacío_.

 _Tony Stark no logro sentir_.

Mantis estaba perdida. Y vagamente, en el fondo de su mente, sabía que estaba aturdida. Pero eso no controló su reacción, ni su razonamiento. Y fue eso último lo que cayó sobre ella con todo su peso, casi sofocándola.

Tony Stark no sentía dolor, era algo atroz, era mucho peor.

"Estás muerto", ella apenas fue capaz de forzar las palabras fuera de sus labios, con el corazón en la garganta. Él dijo algo, pero no llegó a escucharlo, el zumbido estático en sus oídos se lo impidió.

La vida había pasado por él, le había arrebatado todo lo que tuvo a su alcance. Había tomado hasta que simplemente no hubo más para dar, hasta que su dolor dejo de ser procesado. Y Mantis sabía desde lo más profundo de su mente, que al perder aquello, Tony perdió todo lo demás. La vida le quito lo más preciado que le había dado.

 _Su corazón_.

Ahora era más como una máquina de lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado.  
_Él era la máquina,_ solo estaba haciendo movimientos mecánicos que su cerebro le dictaminaba que hiciera. Luchaba y seguía caminando, apremiando una vida que apenas era capaz de registrar. Impulsado por algo perfectamente estructurado y viviendo de la lógica, y nada más.

 _No tenía nada por lo que vivir_.

Sin embargo, todas las máquinas acababan rompiéndose; lo sabía, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y aseguraba: las máquinas se rompen, _siempre se rompen._

Y Mantis no quería estar allí cuando eso pasara. Ella no quería tocarlo, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él.

 _Porque iba a suceder_. Tony Stark iba a romperse, y cuando lo hiciera, _se llevaría el universo con él._

_______________________________

**[1] Segmento:** _Crimen y Castigo (1866),_ Fyodor Dostoevsky.

_______________________________

**"El dolor es el elemento positivo de este mundo, más bien el único vínculo entre este mundo y lo positivo en sí".**

**F. M. D** **.**


	2. Retrouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios en los que esta basado este escrito, le pertenecen a Marvel, y a sus respectivos creadores. La trama es de mi autoría.

**Retrouvaille (francés):**

_"Es el acto de volver a encontrar a alguien querido después de mucho tiempo. En el ámbito al que nos traslada, es la emoción en el instante: sorpresa, alegría, afecto, recuerdos súbitamente revividos. Como una especie de nostalgia al revés. Representa en profundidad, el reencuentro con una parte de uno mismo, de nuestro pasado, quizá rescatada de un largo letargo en el olvido. La sola palabra puede evocar el fenómeno con la misma intensidad: esto es amor, esto es dolor, esto es **retrouvaille** "._

* * *

  
Mantis inhala y exhala con profundidad, ella observa, está al lado de Quill, y cuando él le devuelve la mirada, hay un segundo donde todo se define a un suspiro de calma y una sonrisa material. Él la abraza sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Siente alegría. Están vivos de nuevo. _Peter lo está irradiando._

Drax se une a ellos, en ese planeta de polvo teñido de cobre, y envuelve sus enormes brazos alrededor de ambos, la alegría se duplica. Es grandioso y abrumador, Mantis se ríe. Ellos son su familia; y ella cree con fiereza en la idea de que irán a la Tierra, que traerán a todos los demás de vuelta.

Se permite tener fe; está viviendo una de esas pocas ocasiones en que la vida le permite a uno pasearse por sus propios sueños y acariciar un recuerdo perdido con las manos. [1] No se niega el capricho de absorber en su alma la calidez y dejar que sus pensamientos se pierdan hasta que todo se diluya en realidad.

Es Quill quien se aparta primero y entrecierra los ojos mientras observa absorto el lugar donde golpeó a Thanos. Ella nota que la mano de él, aún descansa sobre su hombro y siente una punzada de arrepentimiento, parpadea hacia él un par de veces.

Peter se tensa, aclara la garganta con un sonido ridículo, "Sí, bueno... Solo quiero decir, desde el fondo de mi corazón, mi error "

Los tres comparten una mirada.

Y de alguna manera discordante, estallan en carcajadas, porque, al parecer, todo está bien ahora. Se ríen, porque hay un profundo sentimiento de esperanza; se ríen, porque de alguna manera saben que Gamora y Rocket, y Groot están vivos, en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo universo.

Pasa un minuto, y es el zumbido de los motores el que les obliga a alzar la vista. Mantis observa cómo la nave aterriza, y las puertas se abren. Su alma cae a sus pies cuando ve a Tony Stark salir corriendo de allí, un momento después Nebula sigue su camino tranquilamente por la rampa, mientras sus ojos oscuros escudriñan desconfiados el planeta.

El brazo de Tony roza con el de ella durante su carrera. Esta esa sensación de vuelta, fría y muerta, ha permanecido estática y vuelve a crecer como un muro que grita en sus oídos.

 _Él había arreglado el mundo, pero no se había arreglado a sí mismo_.

Unos pasos adelante, Tony se detiene mirando a la oscuridad. Su pecho sube y baja por su respiración agitada, hay desesperación y horror en su mirada, pero él permanece inmóvil, espera aun cuando hay lágrimas quemando sus ojos, y espera mientras un temblor ligero ataca su cuerpo.

"¿Qué le sucede?" **,** cuestiona Quill con un gesto atípico en su actitud.

Nebula entorna los ojos. "Su hijo", responde en tono inmutable, aunque aparta la vista al segundo siguiente.

Drax no quiere saber el porqué.

Y luego se quedan en silencio sin saber qué decir, buscando dentro de sus almas alguna emoción especial que no terminan de encontrar. [2] No hay acciones evidentes, excepto el paso dudoso que Mantis se atreve a dar.

El hombre de repente se tensa, no por ella, sino por el polvo en el aire, girando en una brisa que no existía hace apenas unos segundos. Ella coloca una de sus manos en su hombro, sigue sin sentir algo, y él no tiene la energía para alejarse.

_Fue un segundo eterno._

Y luego el niño está de pie allí. El niño por quien Tony Stark atravesó el universo. El niño por el que se atrevió a usar el Guantelete y ejercer la fuerza de todas las gemas del Infinito.

Tony solloza, y se aleja de Mantis mientras ella siente, y ve, sus muros caer a pedazos. Entre la vorágine que apenas empieza, hay amor y una protección feroz que surge del corazón de un padre; hay dolor y angustia; hay miedo, y es real, cae con fuerza, y la arrastra al fondo de sus propios sentimientos, a la par, Tony siente más poder del que el guantelete nunca pudo haberle dado.

Y está escrito, lo que suele suceder con las personas y con los objetos más asombrosos. Nunca lo parecen a simple vista. [3] Está claro que quizá para el mundo, la imagen de Tony Stark abrazando a Peter Parker en un planeta muerto y sus palabras ahogadas en sollozos rotos, puede no ser especial. En todo el universo, eso ocurre una y otra vez.

Pero pese a todo, Mantis si es consciente, al final, es una criatura empática. Ella, en ese momento, es parte del acto presencial de imágenes que no pueden ser explicadas con palabras.

El sentir de alguien que ha estado adormecido, ajeno al daño; es el intenso y crudo dolor, y a su vez, es una alegría con los bordes azules, es el latido nuevo de un corazón desgastado.

Mantis percibe una lágrima solitaria, un comentario lejano.

 ** _Porque por una vez, Tony Stark siente,_**  
 ** _Siente absolutamente todo_**.

* * *

 **[1] Segmento:** El Laberinto de los Espíritus, de Carlos Ruiz Safón

 **[2] Segmento:** La Biblia de Barro, de Julia Navarro

 **[3] Segmento:** Por Una Rosa, de Laura Gallego, Benito Taibo y Javier Ruescas

_

* * *

**"El mundo nos rompe a todos, y después, muchos son fuertes en los lugares rotos."**   
**E. M. H.**


End file.
